parfum? vanilleYuki!
by Marry-black
Summary: [Oneshot, Yaoi YukixKyo, LEMON!]petit défi stupide qui a pour thème galce à l'italienne...le resultat? ici!


Yo, minna !

Enfin rentrée de vacances, où j'ai eu le temps d'écrire pleiiiins de trucs

Et pour commencer, un petit défi stupide, avec pour thème « glaces à l'italienne »

Ça promet !

Enfin bref…ils sont pas à moi, me fait pas de sous avec etc…

Bonne lecture quand même !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En ce premier jour des vacances d'été, la maison de Shigure semblait étrangement silencieuse, comme accablée par la chaleur torride qui régnait depuis quelques jours.

En effet, Kyô et Ayame, qui avait élu domicile chez son cousin préféré pour les vacances, faisaient tranquillement la sieste au soleil, au comble du bien-être et Yuki et Tohru s'occupaient du potager et faisaient les premières récoltes de l'été.

Quant à Shigure…

« J'ai chauuuuuuuuuuud ! »

…il semblait être le plus dérangé par la chaleur écrasante de ce début d'été, armé d'un éventail et uniquement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements, tant que Yuki n'était pas là pour le sommer de se rhabiller, il déambulait dans la maison entre la cuisine et la salle de bain pour prendre des douches froides ou se mettre des glaçons sur la tête.

Kyô ouvrit un œil en entendant le hurlement du chien, mais le referma aussitôt et se tourna pour offrir son dos nu à la douce caresse du soleil, blottissant son visage dans le cou du serpent et ronronnant doucement, dans son demi-sommeil

« Mmh…tu sens bon…Yuki… »

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et se serra un peu plus contre lui, ronronnant de plus belle. Shigure qui passait par là pour retourner prendre une douche froide s'arrêta un instant pour les regarder d'un air attendri teinté d'une pointe de jalousie. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé câliner Ayame, mais il avait définitivement trop chaud pour ça.

Se retenant de haleter, il avait beau être un chien, il avait des manières, il retourna s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour -tenter de- se rafraîchir.

Quelques instants plus tard, Yuki et Tohru les bras chargés de fraises, tomates et autres courgettes et coiffés de larges chapeaux de paille, revinrent à la maison pour entreposer leur butin et se servir un verre d'eau fraîche bien mérité.

Yuki esquissa un sourire à la vue de son frère dormant comme un bienheureux dans les bras de Kyô. Il les préférait nettement comme ça, calmes, silencieux, presque sympathique, voire même…mignons ?

Il secoua la tête et chassa cette idée, reportant son regard sur Tohru qui revenait de la cuisine avec un torchon humide qu'elle passa sur le front des deux dormeurs, pour éviter qu'ils n'attrapent une insolation. Il sourit à nouveau et partit ranger ses fruits et ses légumes dans la cuisine avant de rejoindre Tohru dans le salon où elle servait déjà deux verres de citronnade bien fraîche.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Shigure pour sortir de la salle de bain, toujours seulement vêtu de son petit caleçon mauve orné petits chiens noirs et de petits os offert par Momiji pour son dernier anniversaire.

Heureusement pour les chastes oreilles de Tohru (et celles de nos lecteurs) l'intervention de Yuki portant sur le manque évident de décence du chien et sur une façon efficace d'y remédier au plus vite fut couverte par deux hurlements simultanés provenant des deux ex dormeurs apparemment tous deux fermement convaincus que l'autre avait l'intention de faire des choses que la décence et la morale interdisent de préciser davantage à leurs pauvres petits corps respectifs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuki et Tohru s'étaient changés, Kyô avait remis son t-shirt qu'il avait retiré pour la sieste, Ayame arborait un sparadrap sur le front, là où Kyô l'avait frappé, et Shigure portait désormais un bermuda et une chemise hawaïenne ouverte sur son torse nu.

Dans l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans le salon, Ayame s'exclama :

« Je sais ce dont ces jeunes gens auraient besoin plus que de la compagnie de deux adultes ennuyeux en cette chaude journée d'été…des glaces à l'italienne ! »

« Des quoi ? »

Toute l'assemblée se retourna vers Kyô, incrédule, sauf Tohru qui, enthousiasmée par la proposition, se préparait déjà à partir.

« Allons, notre princesse a besoin de ses deux chevaliers pour l'accompagner, et ce sera une occasion pour notre chaton national de goûter à ce trésor de l'industrie des sucreries que sont les glaces à l'italienne ! partez sans crainte, nous, farouches gardiens aux yeux de lynx, surveilleront votre château tel cerbère… »

Il fut interrompu par Shigure qui lui tapota l'épaule et lui montra Yuki et Kyô déjà partis depuis quelques minutes, tenant chacun Tohru par une main.

Ayame considéra les trois adolescent un instant puis attrapa la main de son canidé préféré pour lui ré expliquer la définition du mot « torride, » dans sa chambre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yuki tendit sa glace à Kyô sans le regarder à l'instant même où un chat tigré bien entreprenant sautait sur le dos du dit Kyô, le forçant à faire un pas en avant.

Il résulta de cette combinaison d'évènements banals une rencontre plutôt violente entre la glace que tenait Yuki et le visage de Kyô. Le rat se retourna et put admirer son cousin le visage recouvert de crème glacé à la vanille qui léchait ce qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se moquer de lui qu'un gémissement du chat le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Mmmh…trop bon… »

Il avait fermé les yeux et se passait les doigts sur le visage pour ensuite les sucer longuement, air d'intense satisfaction peint sur le visage.

Ayant terminé son nettoyage, il leva les yeux vers son cousin pour avoir sa glace.

« Baka neko, il t'en reste sur le nez ! »

« Où ça ? là ? »

« non, là ! »

« là ? »

« Mais non ! raah laisse moi faire ! »

Il essuya du bout du doigt la dernière goutte de glace sur le nez du chat et allait la porter à sa bouche quand le dit chat lui attrapa fermement le poignet et lui suça le doigt, provoquant une vive rougeur sur les joues du prince. Il lui prit ensuite le cornet des mains en murmurant :

« C'est MA glace…k'so nezumi ! »

Tohru revint à cet instant avec les deux autres glaces et demanda :

« alors, comment tu trouves ta glace, Kyô-kun ? »

Le chat lui offrit un grand sourire et répondit :

« Délicieuse, merci »

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula plus ou moins calmement, Yuki toujours rouge comme une pivoine s'efforçait de ne pas penser aux autres occasions dans lesquelles Kyô pourrait produire le même genre de sons que ceux qu'il émettait en savourant sa glace.

Alors qu'ils avaient tous trois terminé leur glace, Tohru se souvint qu'elle devait retrouver Uo-chan et Hana-chan au bar où travaillait Uo-chan.

Elle laissa donc les deux garçons en leur faisant promettre de ne pas se battre.

« Promis ! »

Répondirent-ils en cœur à la jeune fille qui partait déjà en courant.

« Eh, le rat ! je me referais bien une glace, pas toi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Ils retournèrent donc vers le marchand et reprirent un cornet chacun. Ils allaient repartir quand Kyô repéra quelque chose entre les fourrés et appela son cousin. Ils se penchèrent et virent une ancienne trappe, rongée par le temps et recouverte de mauvaises herbes.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Une cave sûrement, mais c'est dangereux on aurait pu tomber. »

Alors que les adolescents allaient partir pour signaler leur découverte, une vielle dame armée d'une canne blanche les percuta et les fit tomber par la trappe, avant de s'excuser à un arbre et de repartir à l'opposée.

Cinq mètres plus bas, au fond de la cave, un chat roux léchait la glace tombée par terre à coté de lui.

« Lèche pas par terre, baka neko ! et viens plutôt m'aider ! »

Le chat en question se retourna pour voir une petite souris grise couverte de la tête à la queue de glace à la vanille et coiffée d'un cornet en gaufrette. Il donna un coup de patte dans le cône et répondit :

« Je lèche ce que je veux, k'so nezumi, mais t'as raison, une souris à la vanille c'est meilleur qu'une glace tombée par terre… »

A ces mots il se mit à lécher la glace qui dégoulinait sur le petit animal.

« Kyô…arrête qu'est ce que tu…nan ça mmh … chatouille… »

Le chat ne tint pas compte des protestations, et même quand Yuki se retransforma, il continua à lui donner des petits coups de sa langue rappeuse sur le torse, ses pattes de velours posées sur ses cuisses.

Quand lui aussi se retransforma, Yuki vira instantanément au rouge vif, tandis que les coups de langue se faisaient plus doux.

« Mmmh…Kyô qu'est ce que tu …fait ? »

« Je ne vais quand même pas laisser toute cette bonne glace se perdre…et d'après ce que je sens durcir contre ma cuisse, ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire. »

Yuki prit le parti de se taire mais ne put réprimer un petit cri quand Kyô prit le second cornet et vida ce que restait de glace sur son ventre.

Un second gémissement apprit à Kyô que la glace fondue mais toujours froide avait atteint le point sensible. Il allongea alors son cousin à même le sol de pierre pour éviter de perdre toute cette bonne glace et continua de lécher son menton, avant de s'attaquer aux lèvres délicieusement sucrées.

Yuki entrouvrit les lèvres et Kyô l'embrassa passionnément, avant de reprendre son nettoyage, s'arrêtant un peu plus longtemps sur ses tétons, puis suivant la coulée de glace pour enfin rejoindre le point névralgique, où il s'appliqua à nettoyer la toison d'argent qui moussait là, puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses, évitant exprès de toucher son désir tendu à craquer, s'attirant des grognements déçus de la part de sa victime plus que consentante.

Soucieux de bien faire son travail, il leva les jambes de son cousin et les plaça sur ses épaules, dévoilant une paire de fesses frémissantes de désir et entre elles une coulée de glace qui n'attendait plus que son bon vouloir.

Il reprit sa tache, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus forts à Yuki, tout en glissant deux doigts dans sa bouche offerte. Le rat ne se fit pas prier et suça avidement les doigts de son cousin, au comble du bonheur.

Au bout de quelques instants de ce traitement, Yuki libera les doigts trempés du chat et réclama :

« Hn…Kyô…encore…plus ! »

Le chat obéit et enfonça sa langue le plus loin possible, arrachant un cri de pur extase à Yuki, avant de la remplacer par ses doigts et de lécher délicatement le membre qu'il avait négligé jusque là, recueillant les quelques gouttes de nectar de vie qui y perlaient déjà.

« Kyô …viens…je te veux…en moi…maintenant ! »

« A tes ordres ! »

A ces mots il retira ses doigts et s'insinua en lui tout doucement, mais le rat avide de sensations en un coup de reins s'empala lui-même, hurlant son plaisir en même que Kyô qui le prit en main et le caressa au rythme de ses coups de reins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Kyô accélérait le rythme, Yuki commença, entre deux gémissements :

« Hn…Kyô, je vais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car son amant l'embrassa férocement alors qu'il se libéraient tous deux.

Après un instant de répit où tous deux reprirent leur souffle, Yuki se blottit contre le torse de son amant et lui murmura, les joues encore rouges :

« Kyô, je… »

« Tu… ? »

« Je…je crois que je… »

« que tu … ? »

Les joues de Yuki se colorèrent encore plus mais il prit quand même une grande inspiration et lui susurra :

« Je t'… »

Une paire de lèvres plus douces que la caresse d'une plume vint l'interrompre en un chaste baiser.

« Chut…moi aussi »

Yuki lui offrit son plus beau sourire et après une sieste bien méritée, ils se rhabillèrent et trouvèrent une sortie, aidés par une famille de souris blanches qui vivaient dans cette cave.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ze fin !

Alors ?

Alors ?

Alors ?

Une petite review, s'il vous plaiiiiiit, même si c'est pour dire que c'est nul, siouplait !


End file.
